Compare And Contrast
by Adverage
Summary: Fleeting similarities can link people who otherwise would never have spoken.YoruichiXSoi Fong slight Soi FongXHinamori crack I know


_Okay so this is kind of crack and what not but the similarities between their situations is pretty amazing and it'd be oddly cute._

_I own nothing_

* * *

Hinamori cries a lot since Aizen left in that pillar or light. Soi Fong had thought about it for awhile, how ironic it was for such an evil man to be pulled into such a pitch black void by a beautiful safe beam of light. Don't always trust appearances she assumed. Soi caught her crying once, next to a building late at night and had wanted to help her. After all she had thought on the subject, even though lately many of her thoughts had been on the return of her goddess she was not to plain that her mind only traveled in one direction and she had thought about Aizen and his betrayal of soul Society, everyone had. Soi Fong did something that not everyone else did, she thought of Hinamori. After all, the girl had trained hard to reach the one she idolized, had adored that person, and had betrayed by that person.

The second division captain couldn't help but seeing the similarity between their situation.

Hinamori was against the building, her face pressed into her hands; Soi Fong had approached quietly as she always did and looked down on the girl who was kneeling in the dirt. Hinamori looked up at her with puffy eyes and red cheeks; Soi Fong despised the ugliness of crying and didn't enjoy the fact that she had done so when faced with Yoruichi.

The girl looked at her surprised and ashamed that her secret sadness had been discovered and Soi looked down with stoic disdain, looking ten times taller at the angle of vision. For a second she wanted to bend down and pat the girl on the head but such a show of affection was a crack in her infamous wall of ice.

In the eyes of this girl she saw herself crying among the Sakura blossoms wanting so bad for Yoruichi to magically appear from behind one of the trees, pat her on the head, tell her to follow her, that she'd come back to get her and they'd run away to who cares where.

Then she thought of how Yoruichi never came, how strong it made her.

So Soi Fong walks away and hears the girl crying even harder at her departure, she doesn't even apologize to the wind for such cruelness and isn't even sure it is best for the girl, she just leaves.

* * *

A few days later Soi Fong is training in her usual spot among the Sakura blossoms that bore witness to so many phases of her life. As she goes through several basic movements as a warm up she feels someone behind her and turns, peeking from behind a tree. Hinamori is watching in awe at such simple movements and upon being caught she reveals herself completely. 

"That's amazing captain, I'm not good with hand to hand."

The girl looks like this is a normal thing, one that happens everyday but Soi Fong doesn't feel like any pretending crap today so she quirks an eyebrow in demand of an answer.

Hinamori just sort of looks at her then begins to say in a small voice, "Captain Ukitake told me about you, how you were abandoned by your commander."

Soi Fong is angry at Ukitake and reminds herself to speak with him about spreading private information.

"My captain left because of Ichimaru but I still think there's a similarity between us."

Soi Fong didn't want to deal with this or be expected to retain some kind of friendship because of this hated aspect of her life. Hinamori had walked forward a few steps and Soi stands her ground, annoyed by the fact she's shorter than her underling. "I don't think I can understand how you feel entirely but I wanted to thank you for not helping me, I think I see why."

Soi Fong did not want to get into a conversation about old wounds. So she figured something cryptic and deep sounding would end it.

"If it hurts drown it out, become stronger, find Aizen and ask why he did it, find Gin and destroy him, don't let ghosts distract you."

She turned back around, expecting to go back to training instead she heard tears and someone hugged her from behind, leaning down so her face pressed into Soi's shoulder. She was shocked and felt tears roll down her bare back, it tickled.

Hinamori cried quietly for a few seconds and amazingly Soi Fong was either to shocked or to sympathetic to shake her off. The tears ebbed away after a few seconds and Hinamori muttered. "I'm sorry I won't cry anymore and I'm sorry I couldn't help when your commander left you."

The girl let go rubbed her eyes and walked away from the still baffled woman.

Once she regained herself she once again began her training, trying not to think of what that betrayed girl might become and the fact that the only one who had ever even tried to soothe the scars left by Yoruichi was a girl who she'd never even cared existed.

Funny how quickly things change.

_K.S_


End file.
